rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of Duel Monsters
This is the Script page for the chapter: The History of Duel Monsters Transcript Narrator: Planet Zenova, a world brought to the brink of destruction, a plane of emptiness shrouded in the very essence of eternal darkness. This planet is so dreadful, time is practically nonexistent there. The planet was brought to this condition by years of virtually endless war. Why? Some say it was due to a dispute between a neighboring planet, others say it was the lack of resources. But only a select few know the connection to its true cause: Duel Monsters. What started out as a simple card game full of monsters and magic created for fun quickly expanded into an empire where Duelists of all ages spent their lives, shaping their own futures around the cards they wield to this day. Cities and schools were built, tournaments created champions and legends were born. Such legends were created not from the cards, but from the very Duelists who used those very cards to Duel for their homes, their friends, and with their hearts. One such legend was the King of Games himself: Yugi Muto. His life had changed when he received a box containing a special kind of puzzle from his grandfather, Solomon Muto, after he returned from an archaeological expedition in Egypt. What the young boy didn't know until after solving the puzzle was that the puzzle itself contained the spirit of an unnamed Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt, during that time the game itself was played with real magic and monsters encased in stone tablets. The minute he solved the puzzle, his soul was bound to the nameless Pharaoh's soul and formed a powerful team, one that would be told for many years. Their legendary tale began with his first Duel. And his opponent was none other than the egotistical Seto Kaiba, who cared more about his title as Champion, his company, KaibaCorp, and himself more than anyone else he'd meet in his life. After Kaiba met his first defeat against the virtually undefeatable Exodia, Yugi's name became widely known all around the world, expanding more so after defeating the game's sinister creator, Maximillion J. Pegasus, in the title match of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament as well as the relentless Yami Marik in a Shadow Game in the finals of the Battle City Tournament, with the help of the three most powerful monsters in history: the Egyptian God Cards. With the help and support he received from his friends and family, Yugi Muto and his spirit partner, dubbed Yami Yugi, had earned themselves the title King of Games, the greatest Duelist who has ever drawn his first card. Another legend, around ten years after Yugi Muto's tale ended with a saddening farewell, was a young Duelist who had the rare ability to see and hear the spirits of Duel Monsters cards. That Duelist's name was Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student at the prestigious Duel Academy, began his tale with a chance encounter with a seemingly older Yugi Muto and a sole Duel Monster card. After barely making his way into the academy, Jaden proved himself to be one of the best Duelists to set foot on Duel Academy Island, though the same can't be said about his grades. With the power of his Elemental HERO cards at his disposal, Jaden defeated the forces of evil that also dared to set foot on the island, such as Kagemaru, the school's superintendent and leader of the Seven Shadow Riders, Sartorius, a fortune teller possessed by the Light of Destruction, and Yubel, a manipulative demonic Duel Spirit obsessed with having to accomplish her ultimate goal of fusing twelve separate dimensions into one unstoppable force. Despite having been backed into a corner on numerous occasions, with his friends by his side cheering him on, Jaden always followed through and won his way to become the second Duel Monsters legend. The third Duel Monsters legend is one who would ride his way to a better, brighter future. Yusei Fudo, son of the late scientist Doctor Fudo, dedicated himself to ensuring that his future shone as bright as the sun for the citizens of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, a special method of Dueling performed on special motorcycles run powered by a special form of energy. Orphaned during an incident known as the Zero Reverse that separated New Domino City from Satellite, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all grew up in a foster home, oblivious to the fact that destiny had much more in store for these three. After discovering that he was part of a special group of people known as the Signers, Yusei teamed up with Jack, Crow, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna to defeat the dark forces of the Dark Signers, vassals of the demonic forces of the Earthbound Immortals, who wanted no more than the destruction of the entire world. Combined with the good forces of the legendary Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons, Yusei and his friends defeated the Dark Signers, led by the malevolent Roman Goodwin and restored peace to New Domino and the Satellite. Despite having to grow up in a rough time and having known that his father was a part of the Ener-D project that caused the Zero Reverse, Yusei decided to use all of his power to protect New Domino City from another time of depression and hopelessness. Since then, Yusei kept his head up high, his deck ready at the draw, and the wheels of his prized Duel Runner leading him towards the future and made sure to never look back at the past ever again. Further down into that same future was the fourth Dueling legend known to the history of Duel Monsters. In the city of Heartland, where small Litterbots ran free and Augmented Reality Duels hit the world by storm, a young energetic Duelist lived to take anything life threw at him and turn it all into a challenge, despite him failing right at the end. Yuma Tsukumo, son of adventurers Kazuma and Mira Tsukumo, was just a simple Duelist with poor skills when an Ante Duel with his school's bully, Shark, changed his life forever. After an encounter with a demonic door that released 99 Number cards all over the world, Yuma met Astral, an otherworldly, amnesiac entity who soon became his most steadfast friend and ally on their quest to collect the 100 Number cards and restore Astral's memories. Of course, collecting the Numbers themselves was no cakewalk for Yuma and Astral, since they had to battle evil forces who wanted to see Astral and his home, the Astral World, destroyed by the very cards they intended to collect. With the help of Shark and the lone wolf Number Hunter, Kite Tenjo, Yuma and Astral faced off against the combined evils of Dr. Faker, who used the energy from Kite's younger brother, Hart, to destroy Astral World; Vetrix, the man who mutated into a younger age by the effects of Astral World's opposite, Barian World, and used his sons to get revenge against Dr. Faker; and Vector of the Seven Barian Emperors, who orchestrated Yuma's downfall with devastating results! Without the support from his friends, the guidance and the power of ZEXAL, Yuma would never have lived to high five the sky another day. Even further into the future, we find the fifth and final Dueling legend known to Duel Monsters history. In the prosperous Paradise City, where ARC Systems gave birth to the ever popular Action Duels, one energetic boy with a sense of humor was looking to give smiles to everyone in the world. Yuya Sakaki, son of Yusho and Yoko Sakaki, had a dream of becoming a Dueltainer like his father. At a young age, before his father vanished before a title Duel, he told Yuya to laugh whenever he felt like crying and to respond to tough situations with a smile. His father's advice is often compared to a pendulum and the pendant he wears is capable of swinging like one. It took one duel against the very opponent his father was meant to face three years ago to not only gain the confidence he needs to Duel his own way, but also discover a new method of Summoning during that same Duel: Pendulum Summoning. Though he did create the new method of summoning, he still has yet to master it. With that new Summon technique, his deck of Performapals, and the support from his friends, he brought the people of the Synchro Dimension together and fought off the ruthless Obelisk Force, solders trained in Duel Academy, located in the Fusion Dimension. These five Duelists have lived to preserve the future of Duel Monsters and the wellbeing of their homes. Though they lost once or twice on several occasions, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and Yuya Sakaki would keep to their feet and live on to Duel to their heart's content. But on this day, all of their lives would be changed once again by a newer, stronger threat; one that will not only endanger the game of Duel Monsters, but the entire timeline of Duel Monsters itself! Now, with the help of their friends, old rivals, and former enemies, the Five Legendary Duelists will take up their Duel Disks and stand side by side for the greatest battle they've yet to face! Because on this very night, a large shadow slowly emerges from a deep part of planet's atmosphere, where two towers stand tall. The shadow took the form an arrow-shaped flagship that appears to be made out of futuristic metal and there are lights traveling down to the center like water traveling through pipes. The flagship's height was about as tall as the diameter of the planet Neptune and the top was composed of a full arc circle. Positioned exactly from each other were four small domes separated from and circling around one much larger dome. Inside the large dome was several small figures concealed by the shrouding shadows. One particular figure, in the form of a silhouette of an armored figure positioned in front of the others as he sat on a type of throne. Deep, metallic breathing was heard from his face while the only sources of light were two stone torches with dark red flames burning. The silhouette and the other figures stood idly by as they watched the tiled walls of the dome played Duels from each of the five timelines, all coinciding with the five heroic Duelists of all time, almost mimicking a room full of flat-screen TV monitors merged into the walls. He let out a low growl as the five Legendary Duelists uttered their most famous phrases one by one. Yami Yugi (voice): It's time to Duel! Jaden Yuki (voice): Get your game on! Yusei Fudo (voice): Let's rev it up! Yuma Tsukumo (voice): I'm feeling the flow! Yuya Sakaki (voice): It's time to swing into action! Narrator: Having heard enough already, the man with the metallic breathing shut off the monitors, each one shutting out after another with a single blink. The armored man turned around as the room grew pitch black with the last of the monitors shutting off and walked towards the exit, making a clanking noise with each step. The remaining figures stood aside as the armored man stepped outside and followed him shortly after. While the armored man walked down the chambers towards the control station, he uttered one phrase; a phrase in a voice so deep and metallic even the figures following him felt a chill in their nerves. The phrase was something he never have said in ages since the Zenovian Plight. Mysterious Figure: Farewell…Legendary Duelists. Category:Scripts